el verdadero amor de yue
by mirmo07
Summary: Una joven con deseos de venganza hace que Yue y Yukito dejen de ser uno sólo, esto traera consecuencias y sakura debera tomar una decisión.
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa!Bueno aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, cuyos protagonista es Yue, por que?Pues por dos razones principales, primero por que me encanta . ysegundo por que casi no hay fics de él…aunque para nosotros la primerarazón es suficiente, verdad?

Antes de empezar unas aclaracionespara podernos entender bien: la historia se va a desarrollar en laciudad de Tomoeda, por supuesto, sólo que ya han pasado varios años ySakura ahora es una poderosa hechicera, que estudia en la Todai, unaprestigiosa institución y trabaja como modelo medio tiempo. Bueno, esoes todo empecemos y dejen comentarios para tratar de mejorar, Arigato!!!

Capítulo 1. El obsequio

-Sakura,apresurate o llegaras tarde a clases, es difícil de creer que despuésde tantos años aún tengas que salir corriendo para no llegarretrasada!!!

-ayyyyy, ya lo sé, Kero, es sólo que ese extraño sueño no me deja descansar bien y por eso no logró levantarme a tiempo…

-sí, claro T-T

-bueno, ya me voy, nos veremos luego.

A la salida de las clases

-uhh, vaya tengo que hacer algo para lograr levantarme a tiempo…

Sakura,camina despreocupadamente y bastante distraída, por esa razón chococontra una persona que llevaba una gran cantidad de bolsas de comida enla mano.

-uyy, perdón se encuentra bien?, mientras le tendía la mano a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse.

-ahhh, sí, no se preocupe es que iba algo distraída.

-ah, Sakura, eres tu?, perdón, es que como llevo tantas bolsas no me percate

-ah, ejemm O.O, Yukito…D, eres tú?

-qué haces con tantas bolsas?, dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-ah, pues…es que tenía hambre así que decidí comprar un bocadillo…

-un bocadillo? º

-y tú hacia donde te diriges?

-ah, pues voy a una sesión de fotos, Tomoyo tiene una nueva colección de primavera que quiere sacar al mercado

-ahya veo…la señorita, Daidojyi tiene un gran éxito desde que decidióhacerse modista internacional (NA: la verdad es que Tomoyo, solo lohizo para tener una excusa para que Sakura se siguiera probando susvestidos y tuvo muy buen éxito).

-sí, es una de las más cotizadas del momento, y eso me permite pagar mis estudios

-claro, además de que haces lo mismo que hacía tu mamá, verdad

-O///O

-bueno, nos vemos luego, si?

-si, claro.

Cuando Yukito se iba, dio la vuelta de repente y le dijo a la joven:-puedo verte en el parque pingüino, esta tarde?

-ah?,qué extraño pensó, Sakura, por un momento la voz que le hablaba no leparecía la de Yukito…es mi imaginación, pensó.- sí, claro, nos veremosallí, dijo para luego seguir su camino hacia la tienda de Tomoyo.

Sakura,estuvo toda la tarde probándose vestidos y tomándose fotos, mientras suamiga le decía cosas como- te ves maravillosa, eres la mejor, se te veprecioso y todo ese tipo de cosas que Tomoyo suele decir y que hace queSakura se sienta un poco…avergonzada…aunque tenía que admitir que lo deser modelo había sido idea de Tomoyo y le agradecía la oportunidad deexperimentar este tipo de cosas…

-Dime, Sakura, quieres ir a comer a casa esta noche?

-ah, me gustaría mucho, Tomoyo, pero Yukito me pidió que lo viera en el parque pingüino…

-ahh, ya veo…que extraño que el joven Yukito te haya pedido algo así sin decirte para que…

-sí,la verdad es que a ella también le parecía raro, ya que ella solía vera Yukito cuando este iba a su casa a comer o a estudiar con su hermano(NA. Se me ocurrió que tanto Touya como Yukito estudian para sermédicos)…así que ya se había acostumbrado a verlo…no como cuando eraniña que se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía.

-bueno, ni modo, otro día será, nos vemos mañana entonces.

-sí, hasta mañana

Al llegar al parque pingüino, Sakura vió a Yukito debajo de la sombra de un árbol. –hola, Yukito, saludó amablemente

-hola, Sakura, me alegra que hayas podido venir…

-y qué pasa?

-bueno,verás…hay alguien que quiere hablar con tigo…en ese momento empezaron asalir unas grandes alas de la espalda del joven (NA. Para que quedeclaro, Yukito sabe de la existencia de Yue, sólo que este sigue siendoinconsciente a lo que el guardián hace o piensa), dando paso a laimagen de un hermoso ser alado de cabello y ojos plateados y faccionesfrágiles, pero poderosas…

-O-O, yu…yue? eres tú quien quiere hablar con migo?

-sí, así es, no quise hablarte en tu casa por que sino Kerberos iba a querer enterarse de lo que hablábamos y es…algo…personal

-º, personal?

-así es…me entere por Yukito, que el próximo sábado es tu primer desfile y que estas muy emocionada y nerviosa…

-O///O, si…es que no es lo mismo que te tomen a fotos a tener que estar frente a todas esas personas…

-note preocupes…sé que lo harás muy bien…dijo, mientras sacaba de su trajeun adorno para el cabello, hecho de un material que asimilaba al cristal

-Yu, yue…O///O, para mi?

-si,quiero que lo lleves el día del desfile, para que recuerdes que confíoen ti…al momento de decir estas palabras volteo la cabeza para que lajoven no notara un pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en el rostro delguardián…

-gracias OO

-bueno, eso es todo…mejor me voy. Yue sedisponía a volver a su forma falsa, cuando sintió que la joven con laque había estado platicando le tomo de la mano, instintivamente volteoa mirarla…

-crees… que tu…podrías ir al desfile? Dijo, mientras sesonrojaba, totalmente…no entendía por que pero desde que era niña lepasaba eso cada vez que hablaba con el guardián…

-bue…bueno, sakura, verás…no creo poder pasar desapercibido…O.o, además, Touya le pidió a Yukito que fuera…

-ahh… ya veo…qué lastima…

Yue,noto como la tristeza se apoderaba de la joven…su intención no era lade tener ese efecto en ella…-tal vez pueda verte, cuando el desfileacabe…

-D, genial!!!, entonces nos veremos allá

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora…en el próximo capitulo veremos que pasa en el desfile de modas de Tomoyo…

-espera un momento…cómo que en el próximo capitulo?, crees que yo puedo esperar?

-ahhh? Sa…sakura?

-puesclaro, a quién esperabas? Al chapulín colorado? No puedes hacer que Yuevaya asistir a verme al desfile y luego yo tenga que esperar para queeso suceda…simplemente no es justo…

-OOº, pues…pues…no pien so tardar mucho en hacerlo, sólo quiero comentarios paraver si la historia les interesa…

-ToT,bueno, pues entonces dejen comentarios, que yo ya no aguanto las ganasde saber que va a opinar Yue de mi desempeño en el desfile.

-si, nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. El trato de Tomoyo**

Holas, pues acá les dejo el segundo capi, a ver que les parece, dejen comentarios por que esta es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no O.ó.

Nota: los pensamientos de los personajes estan en cursiva...

cuando se trate de comentarios de los propios personajes estara subrayado.

Los días pasaron rápidamente mientras se preparaba el tan ansiado festival de modas, por supuesto que todas las empleadas de Tomoyo trabajan a mil para que todo estuviera listo, y todo tenia que salir bien, no tanto por ella, sino por su amiga Sakura…_ahhh, que bonito iba a ser grabar a Sakura con todos sus trajes, pero lo másbonito iba a ser grabar la expresión de su amiga cuando viera a Yue entre el publico, no por demás era la mejor amiga de la joven, ella era capaz de percatarse de lo que otros ni cuenta se daban…_ aunque de pronto le surgió una duda: _Sakura le había dicho que Yue haría lo posible por llegar…y sino era así? No iba a soportar la cara de su amiga ante tal situación…no señor, Yue tendría que ir…de eso se encargaba ella!!!_

-espera un momento!!! cómo que tengo que ir??? piensan obligarme o que?

-yue? Uyyy que lindo!!!! O.O decidiste acompañarme D

-nada de que lindo ¬¬, ten cuidado con lo que escribes, acuérdate que yo no soy como tu, humana

-O.o uyy, qué genio…pues ya deja de interrumpirme para que pueda contar loq ue paso en el festival, eso era lo que querías en el último capitulo on o?

-eso era lo que quería Sakura… a mí me da igual…

-aja…T-T

Bueno, como les iba diciendo…Tomoyo había decido que tenía que convencer a Yue de ir a ver a Sakura, así que le dijo a Yukito que necesitaba hablar con él…que lo invitaba a comer esa misma tarde.. que tenía que hablarle del evento y claro nuestro inocente amigo al oír la palabra comida no tuvo mas remedio que decir que si.

Casa de Tomoyo.

-Yukito que bueno que pudiste venir, dijo la joven sonrientemente

-claro, aunque debo admitir que no puedo imaginarme de que quieres hablar…

-si, bueno es muy fácil, dijo sin perder su habitual sonrisa, necesito hablar con Yue, dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo…

-O.O en ese momento Yukito quedó en shock y empezó a transformarse en el guardián angelical.

-D

-qué puedes tu querer hablar con migo? Dijo Yue con su típico aire de indeferencia, aunque sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, después de todo era la primera vez que una humana quería hablar con él y menos con esas confianzas.

-joven Yue, que bueno que acepto hablar con migo, dijo la joven, como para entrar al tema, necesito hablarle de Sakura por supuesto…

-de Sakura???U-U

-sí, quiero preguntarle si usted va ir al festival de moda?

La pregunta tan directa de la joven, dejó al guardián con la boca abierta… la verdad no se esperaba eso.

-no creo que eso sea algo que tenga que discutir con usted, por lo tanto si eso es de lo único que quiere hablar… Yue se dispuso a cambiar su apariencia pero Tomoyo no iba a permitir que esa conversación terminara sin una respuesta positiva.

-Sakura se va a poner muy triste si usted no va, por eso quiero que sepa que estoy dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que necesite…

-a qué te refieres?

-pues …sé que usted no pasa fácilmente desapercibido y si ese es el problema pues creo poder ayudarle…

-así, cómo?

-pues usted puede ocultar sus alas, cierto?

-sí, cuando así lo deseo…

-pues creo que eso, y otros pequeños ajustes serian suficientes para que usted pueda asistir al desfile…

-Yukito quedó en ir con el hermano de Sakura…

Tomoyo notó como esas palabras no le eran muy agradables al guardián…no cabía duda de que debía ser difícil ser dos personas tan diferentes al mismo tiempo…

-pues creo que usted no esta enterado… pero Touya no va a poder asistir al festival por que tiene trabajo…

Tomoyo sabía eso muy bien por que ella lo había dispuesto todo de esa manera…es que simplemente la idea de jugar al cupido le fascinaba O.o (NA. En este fic Touya trabaja medio tiempo en una de las compañías de la mamá de Tomoyo, por qué? Pues simplemente por que así me conviene D).

-no lo sabía, dijo Yue…

-bueno, pues en ese caso todo está arreglado, nos veremos el sábado a las 8 de la mañana aquí para que quedes listo para ir al desfile, no habrá problema con el tiempo por que el festival es hasta las 12…

_Yue, no sabía que le pasaba a esa chica, él todavía no había dicho que sí, o no se había dado cuenta???_

-bueno, todo listo, dijo Tomoyo para terminar la conversación…

_El guardián no entendía nada de nada, pero tenía que admitir que la ideade asistir al evento le atraía y además si no se podía Sakura no podría culparlo de no haberlo intentado…_

-ahhh, joven Yue, antes de que vuelva a ser Yukito, una pregunta…

-otra? O.Ó

Tomoyo ignoro el comentario…

-cual es su color favorito?

-Q-qué? T-T

-créame es importante…

-el azul, y con esto volvió a su apariencia falsa para terminar con la conversación

CONTINUARA

Bueno todo listo para el festival que será en el próximo capitulo n.n

-sí, estén atentos que mi idea para Yue es genial O.O

-si, bueno ya veremos, Tomoyo… OO

Bueno, intenté seguir algunos consejos que muy amablemente me han dejado. muchas gracias de verdad, eso me ayuda a mejorar!!!! espero más comentarios y a ver si les sigue gustando la idea, arigato!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. Al fin llega el festival de modas!!!!!**

Konichiwa a todos!!! Bueno antes que nada agradecer sus rewies, muchas gracias Mua-sama, ya ves que no tarde tanto en actualizar n.n, cherrymeems, ya lo continue para que no me pongas ninguna bomba en mi casa P, Lady Fiorella, he seguido tus consejos espero que te agrade más este estilo, k2 sam te informo que Sakura está en la Universidad así que tiene 17 años, gabyhyatt gracias por tu comentario!!!! Bueno sin más demora continuemos:

Al fin había llegado el momento que tanto esperaban muchas personas, el día del festival de modas, Tomoyo andaba muy entusiasmada tanto que hasta su mamá Sonomy, le preguntó en varias ocasiones que por que andaba tan radiante…la verdad era que Tomoyo ya había tenido varios desfiles de modas con importantes modelos, así que la única gran novedad era que Sakura formaría parte de este evento.

-Sonomy: oye, oye, espera un MOMENTO, cómo que la única novedad??? U-U# 

-bueno, lo que quiero decir señora Sonomy es que Tomoyo ya tiene experiencia en este tipo de cosas… 

-No. NUNCA COMO ESTE TIPO DE EVENTO , ME OYES???, por qué en este esta la hija de mi querida y bella Nadeischo… 

-ahhh sí, OO!, claro, no me lo tome así… 

-entonces Escribelo bien…ME OYES???? 

-sí, claro U-U 

Ejem, bueno como decía, hoy era el evento más importante de toda la historia de eventos desarrollados por Tomoyo por que contarían con la grandiosa participación de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto T-T. Pero lo que verdaderamente tenía entusiasmada a Tomoyo, era que tendría la oportunidad de hacer feliz a su amiga al ser la autora intelectual y material de su encuentro con Yue…

En estas ideas estaba sumergida Tomoyo, cuando le avisaron que el señor Yukishiro había llegado…-sí, dígale que en seguida bajo

-uhh, me preguntó que hará Tomoyo…

-Hola, joven Yukito, saludo la joven de cabello negro, alegremente.

Inmediatamente las alas de la espalda del joven le indicaron a Tomoyo que Yue había hecho su aparición.

-aún no sé, por qué me piensas que lograras que yo puedo ir al festival, dijo el guardián en su habitual tono

-ya verás que bien vas a quedar

Tomoyo llevó al ser alado a una gran habitación donde tenía una gran variedad de ropa de hombre y otros instrumentos

-tome asiento, por favor

-qué piensas hacer?

-usted sólo espere y deje que yo haga el trabajo

-está bien, veremos que logra hacer… (NA: cómo que ya le gustó la idea a Yue de que lo transformen, verdad?D)

en ese momento Tomoyo empezó a hacer su trabajo para dejar listo al guardián.

EN EL SALON DEL EVENTO

Todos corrían para tener todo listo y más de uno se preguntaba donde estaba la señorita Daidoji, después de todo este era su evento…en el salón las personas ya empezaban a ocupar sus lugares.

-oiga, la organizadora es mi hija, por qué no nos podemos sentar acá?

-lo siento señora pero la señorita Tomoyo, dejo instrucciones específicas de que este asiento estaba reservado para un señor de apellido Luna y no dijo nada más…

-P-pero?

-cálmate Sonomy…nuestros asientos no están del todo mal…

-si pero yo quería ver a Sakura bien de cerca y que cuando llegara al final de la rampa pudiera verme….U-U# ahora sólo vera a ese tal señor Luna…

-OO

Sakura estaba terminando de ponerse el vestido con el cual iniciaría el evento, ya que Tomoyo se había encargado de que ella fuera la primera…llevaba el cabello suelto, ahora lo tenía casi por los hombros, el vestido era de color azul claro con un escote en la espalda y dejaba ver las piernas de la joven por detrás…no cabía duda de que iba a robar más de un suspiro…

-señorita Kinomoto, está lista? Faltan 5 minutos…

-sí, sólo me pongo esto y listo. Sakura sacó de la gaveta el adorno para e cabello que Yue le había dado y se lo coloco en el cabello- bueno, ahora sí, listo

-se ve muy bonita

-gracias, y Tomoyo?

-acaba de llegar esta afuera junto a un señor que suponemos debe ser muy importante…

-así?

-sí, ella le reservo el mejor asiento

-ahh OO

Tomoyo había llegado al Salón todos la miraban por dos razones: primero por que era la diseñadora más joven y bonita del momento y segundo por su acompañante: un joven de cabello plateado, el cabello le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, llevaba puesto pantalón, negro de vestir, sacó a juego y camisa blanca, de lentos oscuros y alto…

-bueno, sentémonos acá, que el evento ya debe estar por comenzar

-sí

-te dejo un momento que debo dar el discurso de inauguración

-Tomoyo, que bueno que llegaste, por qué no habías llegado?

-ja…tenía algo que hacer con una sonrisa de esas que Sakura conocía…

-UU

-bueno, voy a inaugurar el evento, estas lista?

-sí

-bueno, ya se iba cuando se volteo y dijo: Yue esta en primera fila…

-Q-QUEEEEEEE

-bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al primer festival de moda de la ciudad de Tomoeda… es para mí….y así Tomoyo dio su discurso de inauguración y sakura salió a escena…

Mientras lucía el vestido buscaba con la mirada a Yue…hasta que llegó al final de la pasarela, la señora Sonomy tenía razón podía ver a la perfección a la persona que estaba sentada allí, sin embargo no podía creerlo…era Yue?

Cuando terminó el desfile todos querían hablar con las modelos y la diseñadora, así que Sakura subió a cambiarse. Cuando oyó alguien que llamaba a su puerta.

-sí, adelante…

Sakura estaba de espaldas arreglándose el cabello, cuando oyó la voz clara de Yue.

-estuviste muy bien…

-Y-Yue??? Entonces sí eres tú?

-sí, tu amiga Tomoyo tuvo esta idea

Sakura se acercó y empezó a mirarlo detenidamente…

-que te parece? Yue preguntó sigilosamente

Sakura manteniéndose a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia le contesto

-te ves genial, casi ni te reconozco…

yue se quitó las gafas, estaba seguro que al tener su mirada de cerca, ella se sentiría mas tranquila

-ahhh, sakura se acercó más…cómo si nunca hubiese visto esos hermoso ojos-ahora sí, eres tú…esos lindos ojos no pueden ser de nadie más…

yue volteo el rostro un poco, para evitar que la joven notara como el rubor se apoderaba de él…-bueno, ya cumplí con venir, creo que debo marcharme…

él sabía que tenía que marcharse…no podía explicar lo que le sucedía, él pensó que eso ya había pasado que lo podía controlar…después de todo Sakura amaba a Li, pero cuando Sakura terminó con él…todo volvió a aparecer y cada vez le era más difícil controlarlo, en especial en momentos en los que ella estaba así de cerca…

-no, por favor, no te vayas…podemos ir a algún sitio a celebrar?

-no, no puedo…tal vez otro día…

-bueno que te parece si mañana?

-adónde quieres ir?

-uhhhh, déjame pensar….uhhh…no sé

-OO

-pues llévame dónde tu quieras?

Yue suspiró …sabía que no debía…pero no podía resistirse-está bien, te veo en el parque a la 10

CONTINUARA

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, qué les pareció? Espero comentarios n.n


	4. Chapter 4

La confesión del guardián

Konichiwa!!!!Bueno acá vengo con la cuarta entrega de este lindo fic, tratare quesea un capítulo más extenso para complacer a Batsu-kum que me lo pidióasí, a ver que tal me va, espero comentarios…

El día era muylento para algunos de los habitantes de la ciudad de Tomoeda, SakuraKinomoto se encontraba extremadamente feliz y nerviosa a la vez, al finpodría averiguar a dónde la pensaba llevar su querido Yue, toda lamañana tuvo que pasar esquivando las preguntas de un curioso kero queestaba empeñado en saber con quién iba a salir su ama…después de todoera conciente de que la joven siempre rechazaba todas las invitacionesque los compañeros de su clase le hacían…y por otro lado hacía muchoque no la veía tan feliz….Sakura se había limitado a decirle que nopodía contarle por que a lo mejor la persona no llegaba…O.ó

Enotra parte de la ciudad Yukito Sukishiro no tenía un muy buen día yaque en varias oportunidades parecía que otra persona hablaba por él…eosera extraño para él…más cuando us amigo Touya le preguntó muy serio quesi otra persona estaba tomando el control, que quería decir con eso ,no entendía nada….

Al fin llegó la hora del encuentro…Sakuraesperaba ansiosa en el parque la llegada de su cita…y pensaba en lo muyfeliz que se sentía de que este momento al fin hubiesellegado…recordaba a la perfección que esos sentimientos los tenía desdeque era una niña y como Yue una vez le había dicho que eso era por elefecto de la luna sobre ella…pero lo cierto era que sus sentimientos nohabían cambiado con el tiempo todo lo contrario…recordaba a laperfección cuando se dio cuenta que definitivamente lo amaba…en esospensamientos estaba cuando escucho la voz de yue…

-hola, sakura

-uhh, hola, yue que bueno que viniste

- te prometí que vendría…estas lista?

-ahhh, si claro, adónde vamos?

Sincontestar ni una sola palabra Yue se acerco a Sakura y la tomo en susbrazos, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir a su guardián tancerca…

-para llegar a ese lugar tenemos que volar y yo te quierollevar… esas fueron las únicas palabras que el hermoso ángel pronuncióantes de tomar vuelo…no cabía duda de que se sentía diferente volar enbrazos de yue que utilizando la carta vuelo…al poco tiempo llegaron aun lugar hermoso donde habían muchos árboles con flores de cerezo, unafuente y un hermoso templo….

-bien llegamos

-sí, dónde estamos?

-estaes la montaña ichino y este templo esta dedicado a la luna, así que aeste lugar lugar se le conoce como el descanso de la luna…

-es hermoso O///O, ya habías venido antes aquí?

-sí, solía venir antes cuando vivía con Clow, para descansar en los días de luna nueva…

-es muy bonito!!! Gracias por traerme

-de nada…

-U-Uº ehhh y vamos a entrar al templo?

-si quieres?

-qué hacías tu cuando venías?

-mesentaba bajo uno de los árboles de cerezo y recuperaba la paz de mimente, este lugar es diferente para mí…Sakura notó como la expresión deYue había cambiado…se veía triste…

-lamento…haber-preguntado….

-no te preocupes…

-claroque me preocupo!!! Yue…sé que soy tu dueña y me tendría que enterar detodo lo que te sucede…pero yo siempre intento mantener tu libertad yparte de ello es no presionarte para que me cuentes

-….

- OO yo sé que eras más feliz cuando vivías con Clow…

-eso…no…es cierto…

-ah no?????

-no, mi vida con Clow era diferentes…sólo eso…

-diferente???

-sí, allí yo…era yo siempre….

-qué quieres decir con eso? No te entiendo T-T

-bueno que allá yo siempre era Yue…aquí soy Yukito y el verdadero yo sólo cuando hay que luchar….

-lo lamento…mucho…eso es mi culpa…

Enese momento el guardián noto como el rostro de la joven cambio…notócomo se entristecía y como sus ojos perdían ese brillo que tanto legustaba…pero permaneció en silencio..su forma de ser no le permitíaexpresar tan fácilmente lo que deseaba…nunca le importaba ser así…sóloen situaciones como estas….

-yo…quiero que seas feliz…lamento mucho que no puedas ser tu siempre…

Yuevio detenidamente a Sakura y noto como ella había dicho esas palabrassin poder evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas por su hermoso rostro…deverdad no deseaba verla llorar…pero qué podía hacer…

-no importa…yame acostumbre…dijo para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor…aunque sabía queno era cierto…detestaba ser siempre Yukito: con una vida, amigos y élser sólo una sombra…

-claro…que importa…yo soy tu dueña y sólo quiero que seas feliz…

Sakuraen un impulso se acerco a Yue y lo abrazó y dejo que sus lágrimascorrieran libremente ….Yue sintió una opresión en el pecho que nuncahabía sentido, ni podía explicarlo…no entendía por que le importabatanto lo que Sakura sintiera…sabía que ella era su dueña y por ello ledebía respeto, lealtad y otras muchas cosas…pero estos sentimientoseran diferentes…sintió que si no hacía algo la vida se le iba a ir delas manos así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió…

-Sakura…tu notienes la culpa de nada…tú…Yue lo pensó un momento…sabía que si decíalo que estaba pensando ya no podría retractarse y corría el riesgo detener que hacer algo que nunca había hecho: abrirle su corazón aalguien…pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba, importaba soloella…se separo un poco de ella y le tomo dulcemente el rostro…paraasegurarse que sus hermosos ojos plateados quedaran frente a los deSakura y le dijo suavemente…en un murmullo apenas perceptible…tu…ereslo más hermoso de mi vida…

Bueno. Acá esta otro capi más…sé queno esta tan largo pero es que me metí en un aprieto con esto de que Yuedeclare sus sentimientos por que como no lo hace…tengo que inventarlotodo!!!

También les deje unas pistas de lo que va a pasar enpróximos capis si leyeron con atención se darán cuenta!!!!y si no...pues ni modo a esperar!!! Nos vemos pronto y espero mensajes….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. La llegada de Eriol, será que se avecinan problemas?

Desde la vez que Sakura había salido con Yue ya habían pasado unos días…no había vuelto a ver al guardián ni a Yukito que estaba muy atareado con sus clases y su trabajo, hasta Touya hablaba de lo raro que se le hacía que ´Yuki´ no se pasara por la casa…Sakura se encontraba en su pensamientos cuando una jovial voz la devolvió a la realidad

-Sakura, sakura?

-ahhh, Tomoyo?!

-regresa a este mundo por favor!!!

-lo siento UUº, qué pasa?

-acabo de recibir una llamada de Eriol y me dijo que iba a venir a Tomoeda…

-Eriol? Tomoeda? Te llamo?

-si, si ,si, contesto la chica en tono divertido por la expresión que había puesto su mejor amiga

-te llamó? A ti?

-si, bueno…Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco…la verdad es que hablo muy a menudo con el joven Hirakizawa…

-de verás?

-…

-por eso me dijo que esperaba poder verte en cuanto llegara…

-y cuando llega?

-mañana

-MAÑANA????

-si, N.N

-pues que raro que Eriol venga a Tomoeda…la última vez dijo que como ya no tenía asuntos pendientes se iba…qué será?

-pues no sé…

Sakura notó como su amiga estaba pensando algo que no le decía…hacía ya tiempo que había aprendido a descifrar a la joven

-qué piensas que es Tomoyo?

-bueno…no te lo quería decir Sakura…pero no crees que tenga que ver con tu salida con Yue?

-Qué???? Las palabras de Tomoyo habían logrado perturbar a la joven de cabello café, la verdad era que no había pensado que iba a decir Eriol si se enteraba de lo que ella sentía por Yue…aunque la verdad tampoco nunca pensó que este le fuera a corresponder…pero ahora no estaba segura de nada… después de todo él le había dicho que ella era lo más hermoso de su vida…

Mansión Hirakizawa, ciudad de Tomoeda

Los encargados de la casa corrían de un lado a otro acomodando las maletas del dueño de la casa y compañía…

-Eriol-san, quieres que haga algo en especifico?

-no, Nakuru, voy a mi habitación, tengo que verificar como están las cosas por acá, dijo con una expresión muy seria que no es común en él

-bueno, entonces…

-ayuda a Kaho con su equipaje por favor, dijo mientras entraba en la casa

Del auto salió una hermosa mujer pelirroja, con una sonrisa muy sincera y amable

-arigato por ayudarme! Nakuru

-no hay de qué

Mientras las dos inquilinas se ocupaban del equipaje, Eriol se sentó en su sofá, miro detenidamente el suelo, sacó una especie de llave que le colgaba del cuello y pronunció en un suave susurro ¨ llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien acepto el poder con tigo, libérate , acto seguido la llave se transformo en un báculo cuya punta era simular a un gran sol, luego de ello Eriol se concentró y debajo de sus pies apareció la marca circular de su magia…

-es hora de observar la situación más de cerca…

Mientras todo esto sucedía en otra parte de la ciudad, un muchacho de cabellos oscuros esperaba pacientemente en la entrada del hospital la salida de una persona en particular…

-te tardaste…dijo sin mirar al joven de cabello gris que se había detenido a su lado

-lo siento Touya-chan!!! Tenía muchas cosas que hacer…no sé por que últimamente me cuesta tanto concentrarme

-necesitamos hablar Yuki…

-…

ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a un café cercano, sin pronunciar una sola palabra…al entrar se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada, el joven de cabellos negros pidió un café y el de cabellos gris ordeno dos pasteles de chocolate, un refresco gigante, y otros postres más…

-de nuevo estás comiendo demasiado, no crees?

-bueno…es cierto…es que no lo puedo evitar, me encanta la comida!!!! n.n

-UUº

-de que querías hablarme Touya-chan?

-de lo ausente que has estado últimamente…Yuki, pasas mucho tiempo haciendo las cosas que antes solo te tomaba poco tiempo y siempre que te preguntan dices que es por que no te sientes tu mismo…es como…

-si mis pensamientos siempre estuvieran en otra cosa…

Touya se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo, no cabía duda sus temores eran ciertos, su amigo, su querido Yukito estaba perdiendo con …Yue…

-no te permitiré que dejes de existir, Touya dijo eso mirando fijamente al de ojos grises y en tono que hubiese sorprendido a cualquiera que lo hubiese conocido desde hace tiempo…sien embargo, su amigo no reacciono en lo más mínimo sino que por un momento le devolvió una mirada fría que no era la suya, pero que Touya conocía muy bien

-ayy Touya-chan no sé de que hablas!!! n.n

Touya se recostó a su silla y suspiro profundamente mientras pensaba, este maldito, no me quiere dar la cara…

Mientras todo esto sucedía, al aeropuerto llegaba una joven muy peculiar: llevaba el cabello largo, violeta, ojos del mismo color, parecía tener la misma edad de Sakura, el viento jugueteaba con su pelo…

-al fin estoy aquí, justo en el momento en que todas las piezas se unen en el mismo lugar…veremos si el sol, la luna y las estrellas están a mi favor…

Bueno, con eso acabo este capítulo que me costo muchísimo terminar por falta de tiempo…espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo, aunque no puedo garantizar nada!!! N.n bueno, como siempre espero comentarios, dudas y sugerencias. Arigato!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. Verdades **

Bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme por n o haber actualizado antes, les juro que no se me había olvidado sólo que me había dedicado a otras cosas, pero ahora vuelvo con nuevos aires y dispuesta a terminar.

Agradezco sus comentarios que son los que han permitido que esta historia no muera ¡mil gracias!

Los último días habían sido bastantes duros para él. No estaba acostumbrado a quejarse, por lo general siempre llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, eso siempre hacía que las cosas fueran mejor, así se lo había demostrado la vida misma, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, no se sentía como siempre y esto estaba empezando a afectarle.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Touya le había dicho el otro día…si su mejor amigo le notaba diferente seguramente era así, aunque él mismo no lo notara. No podía negar que una especie de angustia se había apoderado de él en los últimos días y por otra parte estaba él…

Yukito Tsukishiro se movía por su cuarto como un perro encerrado. De pronto se detuvo frente al espejo. Suspiró profundamente mientras suplicaba al cielo que lo que estaba pensando fuese posible "por favor" fue lo único que dijo. Se quedó allí de pie durante un tiempo, no supo bien cuanto fue: minutos, horas…necesitaba que fuera posible, necesitaba respuestas.

Cansado se fue a dormir. Decepcionado de nunca saber nada. Cansado de la vida. Su sueño no fue plácido ni relajante como siempre, fue un sueño pesado, el tipo de sueño que llega producto del agotamiento.

_-¿Por qué insistes tanto en querer hablarme?-dijo una voz muy conocida para él. No tenía forma más él la conocía a la perfección._

_-Necesito respuestas- era la verdad. No podía seguir viviendo de este modo._

_-Es extraño que me preguntes. Yo sólo soy tu sombra- la voz se escuchaba algo molesta._

_-No es verdad. Yo soy el falso. Necesito saber,- la voz ahora era suplicante._

_El ambiente era extraño. Yukito sabía que nunca había estado allí pero todo le era tremendamente familiar. A lo lejos pudo ver claramente un templo. Entró sin temor. "Es el templo de la luna" se dijo así mismo sin saber como conocía ese lugar. El silencio era mortal. _

_-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo una voz fría. Frente a él estaba Yue, sus enormes alas a juego con el cabello y sus ojos realmente lo puso en alerta. Era la primera vez que se veían._

_-¿Qué me está sucediendo?- Yukito trataba de poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Algo se lo impedía._

_-Tu y yo somos uno-dijo el ser alado- pero yo nací de la magia de Clow y tu de mi, por así decirlo._

_-Lo sé. Desde que soy conciente de tu existencia entiendo a la perfección que yo no debería existir y te agradezco-no pudo terminar por que Yue le interrumpió._

_-No me lo agradezcas. Estás aquí por que Sakura así lo quiso y a mi me pareció bueno para poder estar cerca de ella….y protegerle- su mirada fría clavada en los ojos de Yukito._

_-Entonces ¿porqué ahora quieres que desaparezca?_

_- No es lo que quiero. Eso le dolería mucho a Sakura. Sólo quiero…..- no termino la frase, parecía ser que aún no estaba listo para hablar ni siquiera consigo mismo._

_-Entonces_

_-Cada cierto tiempo es necesario renovar mi magia. Sakura no es conciente de esto por que no se lo he dicho. Es necesario para purificarla. Como mi magia viene de los poderes de un humano esta expuesta a que se contamine de sus emociones que no siempre son buenas._

_-Ese momento esta cerca ¿verdad?_

_-Sí. Entre más me acerque a él más me expongo a que esa "contaminación" de sentimientos se manifieste. No es casualidad que yo sea inexpresivo. _

_-Entiendo. Por eso has estado manifestándote sin que yo me de cuenta._

_-Así es. – mintió. No era solo por eso._

_-Entonces esperaré a qué se lo digas a Sakura. Ahora estoy más tranquilo._

_Cuando se disponía a salir del templo. Escucho como Yue le decía "no te confies a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen"_

La noche pacifica avanzaba tranquilamente. En el hermoso jardín de una enorme mansión en la cima de una colina, un joven mago de azulada cabellera descansaba sentado en un cómodo futón. Su mente se encontraba distante. Trataba de comprender la situación que lo había traído de regreso a la ciudad de Tomoeda, ni siquiera ella había sido capaz de convencerlo de regresar…sin embargo, se encontraba allí.

**-**_Realmente no me esperaba verte por acá- dijo una fría voz._

_-Es necesario. Prefiero hablar con tigo de este modo que tener que hacerlo en persona- dijo tranquilamente el mago,_

_-¿miedo?- la voz sonaba insinuante._

_-No- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del de azulada cabellera- no quiero preocuparla con mi presencia._

_-Ahm, ya veo. Prefieres molestarme a mi- la voz ahora sonaba molesta_

_-Veo que has perdido tu respeto…_

_-No puedo respetarte si tu te la pasas mintiendo_

_-¿Mentiras, dices?_

_-Si. Le mientes a Sakura sobre mi. Prefieres venir y tratar de arreglar las cosas por tu cuenta a hablarle de mi existencia…._

_-Es verdad quiero arreglar las cosas pero no por mentirle._

_-¿No?- una risa se escucha por doquier- ¿Se supone que debo creerte?_

_-¿Por que insistes en salir? ¡Dímelo!- la última frase había sonado como una orden._

_-Tu no me ordenas nada. Yo no le obedezco a nadie así ha sido desde hace mucho._

_-Es verdad y por eso mismo dejaste de existir…._

_-¿De verás? Y entonces como es que estas hablando con migo…existo mientras él tengas esos sentimientos y entre más se acerca el momento de la purificación de magia más me fortalezco…cuando menos lo esperes estaré libre._

_-No lo permitiré._

_-No depende de ti. Mientras Yue ame a Sakura yo viviré ¿quiero ver como intentas que yo muera?_

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. En un jardín en Tomoeda un joven mago muestra su rostro preocupado, de nuevo un cabo suelto del pasado amenazaba con destruir todo. De nuevo debía inmiscuirse en la vida de Sakura y está vez ella tal vez no le perdonaría….

En una lejana mansión en las afueras de Tomoeda una joven mujer de cabello lila disfruta del aire recostada en la ventana de su habitación.

"Pronto será el momento. Al final le demostraré que mi magia es más fuerte que la suya. Por lo pronto es sólo cuestión de verle".

-Kaoru- una chica de cabello negro entra a la habitación y se dirige a la mujer con mucho respeto.- he confirmado la cita con la diseñadora, te verá mañana a las 9 de la mañana.

-Perfecto. El momento ha llegado- una sonrisa enmarca su bello rostro.

Continuará…

Bueno listo!

Después de tanto tiempo termino un capítulo, espero sus comentarios y trataté de actualizar pronto

Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7. El báculo del mago**

La tienda de Tomoyo estaba repleta, como siempre había muchas personas en el lugar. La dueña se encontraba en su sala privada pensando nuevos diseños todos inspirados en su modelo estrella, Sakura.

Una mujer de enorme cabellera lila, entró al lugar, tranquilamente, observó todo con detalle, pero no compró nada.

-Buenas, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo una de las empleadas del lugar.

-Puede por favor avisarle a la señorita Tomoyo que Kaoro Hitako ha venido a verle, tengo una cita-agregó, mientras esperaba que la chica hiciese lo que le había pedido.

Unos minutos después la mujer fue conducida a la oficina de Tomoyo, tomo asiento, mientras aguardaba que la dueña llegará. Tomoyo llevaba un vestido café, muy bonito y de diseño exclusivo, como todo lo que usaba.

-Buenos días, lamento haberla hecho esperar, señorita Hitako.

-Hola, no se preocupe. Puedes llamarme Kaoru.

-Gracias-dijo mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio- me han dicho que usted desea incorporar la tecnología de su compañía en nuestros desfiles de modas.

-Así es, soy consciente que su compañía y la de su familia son muy buenas en esto, pero le ofrezco la oportunidad de trascender las fronteras.

-¿Ah si?

-Si. Lo primero será un desfile en Inglaterra…

-Oh, eso estaría muy bien. El contrato que me enviaron me parece muy posible, pero necesitaría que mis abogados lo revisen.

-Por supuesto, está es mi dirección y el número de mi móvil- le entrega una tarjeta- para que me comunique su respuesta, lo antes posible.

-Así lo haré.

Cuando la joven se marchaba, se volteo y le dijo a Tomoyo

-Me encantaría que en ese desfile estuviera la señorita Kinomoto, le he visto modelar y me parece maravillosa.-los ojos de Tomoyo empezaron a brillar.

-¡Por supuesto!, así será

-Bueno, que tenga lindo día-dijo finalmente para marcharse.

En la limosina, Kaoru Hitako ya podía imaginarse su pronta victoria, su venganza y su éxito. Al fin terminaría lo que empezó hacía tanto tiempo, lo que empezó el día que conoció a Clow Reed…

En el momento en que Kaoru se marchaba de la tienda, un joven de cabellera azulada llegaba, cuestión de segundos hicieron que no se encontraran….

En silencio entró a la oficina de Tomoyo, le miró mientras ella contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, sonrió y se acercó.

-Sin duda una hermosa vista.

-¿Qué?- Tomoyo no supo que decir al verle allí frente a ella….tanto le había pedido que viniese y él ahora estaba allí sin haberle avisado.

-¿No vas a decir nada? Pensé que te alegrarías de verme…

-E-Eriool…-verdaderamente estaba sin palabras, le abrazó apenas pudo reaccionar-me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

-A mi me alegra mucho verte-dijo mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

-¿Porqué estás aquí, qué sucede?-Tomoyo se libraba suavemente del abrazo del chico para verle directamente a los ojos.

-¿No puedo haber venido sólo a visitarte?-decía mientras ponía cara de indignación.

-No.-sin duda Tomoyo podía llegar a tener un carácter muy fuerte.

-Bueno, he venido porque tengo que hablar con Sakura para que me ayude a encontrar algo…-sabía que esto no le iba a agradar nada a su Tomoyo.

-¿Sakura?-se alejo y se sentó en el sofá- ¿qué cosa?

-Un báculo que perteneció a Clow necesito encontrarlo pero no he podido así que creo que si uno fuerzas con Sakura lo hallaré-trato de decir lo menos posible, no quería asustar a la chica.

-¿No irás a meter a Sakura en problemas?

-No. Bueno al menos no creo…mejor que te parece si vamos a visitar a Sakura- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Bueno.

Ambos jóvenes salieron rumbo a casa de los Kinomoto, Tomoyo estaba segura que Sakura se iba a llevar una sorpresa enorme de ver a Eriol, pero aún así algo en su interior le decía que la presencia del mago no traería nada bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar, Kaoru observaba atentamente una vieja fotografía, en ella aparecía Clow, junto a kerberos y Yue, muy sonrientes y felices.

"_Ese día fue el mismo en que Clow tuvo la visión del momento de su muerte". _Observando un poco más en detalle sonrió al recordar que en ese momento el mago llevaba consigo en báculo de la luna, nunca lo había visto usarlo pero sabía para que servía y un momento de felices recuerdos se volvió un momento de rabia, ¿cómo podía él haber preferido morir a usar el báculo? Cuando ella lo encontrará todo eso cambiaría, las cosas estarían bien…y con estos pensamientos se durmió en una cómoda hamaca, esperando el momento de su lucha.

Continuará


End file.
